


The Perfect Life

by soniaaaa



Series: Supernatural One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Doctor Who Obsession, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mention of sex, Minor Injuries, Serious Injuries, Very Little Cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniaaaa/pseuds/soniaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean returns from a hunt injured, but tries to hide it from you. You find out and become mad. Just a bunch of fluff and a bit of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Life

You looked up from the book you were reading. The door of the bunker had slammed shut and you could hear the boys' voices floating through the bunker. The sounded like they were arguing about something. You shrugged it off and went back to reading. It had only been a couple of days- a small hunt. You had stayed home because of a sprained ankle. If the case had been more difficult, you would have went with them.

You heard Dean walk into the room and you turned and looked at him. You smiled.

"Hey," you said.

"Hey," he said back with a smile.

You two had been dating for a month now. You and Dean and Sam had teamed up to deal with a particularly bad witch. Things had started out as a one night stand between fellow hunters. You had ended up getting hurt pretty badly the next day. One thing led to the next and you had been invited back to the bunker. Sam was a bit resistant at first, but your love of knowledge and books had eventually won him over. You got your own room, but no bed yet. They both kept promising a bed, but had yet to get one. You settled for a couch and a TV.

Dean made his way over to the couch where you had your leg up and ice on your ankle. He sat down on the arm of your couch next to your head. He planted a kiss on your head and you smiled more.

"So what have you been up to?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

You looked up at him and said, "A lot of TV. I've almost caught up on Doctor Who. Also a bit of reading."

"I don't understand your extreme obsession with that show," he said shaking his head.

It was true. You had posters, clothing, even a sonic screwdriver and your closet was painted like the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"That's because you don't understand it," you said laughing.

"I do too," he said indignantly.

"Oh yeah? How is the Doctor able to travel through time and space?" you asked laughing. You knew he had no clue what that show was about.

His mouth opened and closed for a moment as he tried to come up with an answer, with you laughing at him, before he gave up and kissed you on the lips. You sighed into the kiss. He pulled back and your face must've shown how grumpy you felt about that because Dean laughed.

"Move over," he said, moving to sit down next to you. You shifted and sat up so that Dean could sit down next to you. You laid your head back down on his lap and he softly stroked your hair.

"How was the hunt?" you asked, your attention now halfway back on the TV.

"Easy. It was just a vengeful spirit; quick salt and burn," Dean said, shrugging it off. You suspected that he was making it sound easier than it was.

"So no injuries?" you questioned further, your eyebrows narrowing.

"Well Sammy was thrown around a bit- nothing bad."

"And you?" you pressed.

"I'm fine."

You could feel his shoulders shrugging. You struggled to sit up completely, swinging your legs off the couch onto the table in front of you while ignoring Dean's protests. You looked Dean in the eyes and said, "Dean what happened?"

He opened his mouth to talk and you could tell that he was about to lie again.

You raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "It was slightly more than a vengeful spirit... But it's alright. I just didn't want you to worry," he said.

"So what was it really then?" you asked relaxing a little.

"A demon, a pretty powerful demon. We didn't gank it though, it smoked out. We needed to do research on it, though, so we came back," Dean said looking away you.

"Dean!" you said, upset.

"When were you going to tell me? One more person could have helped!" you said, throwing your hands up in the air.

"Exactly why I didn't tell you!" Dean said. "We could handle it and you're still healing. You won't do any good if you hurt yourself further."

"Yeah, but this isn't that bad. I only didn't go because I thought this was a vengeful spirit. I should have been out there with you."

"I'm not dead, am I?" Dean said stubbornly.

"Yeah but you could have been," you said quietly. "And what then? That would've been my fault for not being there." You looked down. You couldn't imagine if that had happened. It would have been too much to bear. You would forever blame yourself for not being there.

"Look. (Y/N). This in no way would have been your fault. _I'm_ the one who kept you away from the case."

You shrugged his words off. You knew that nothing he could say could change your mind, but he sure would try. You just wanted to stop it before it started.

"Dean... Please don't..." you looked at him before lying back down.

He sighed and ran his hand through your hair again. You flipped onto your back and looked up into his green eyes. You could see the pain and sadness in his face as he tried to think of a way to cheer you up. You offered a small smile and reached your hand up and lightly traced his jaw. He slightly smiled before you reached your other hand up and placed it behind his neck while moving your other hand to behind his neck. You gently pulled Dean's head down so his lips would meet yours. Your hands tangled in his hair and you felt his hands move under your back. Dean pulled you into sitting position on his lap still kissing. You wrapped your arms around him trying to pull yourself closer. One of his hands had moved back up into your hair. With his other arm, he pulled your lower back closer to him. His kisses became more urgent. Your hands moved to tug at the hem of his shirt. Dean hesitated before pulling it off. You pulled your shirt off at the same time. You smiled at him before your lips returned to each other. You sighed into the kiss. Dean was running his hands over your back leaving what felt like trails of fire. You let one hand leave his hair and run down his muscular back. You felt him stiffen. You didn't think anything of it until you felt fresh stitches under your hand. You pulled back and Dean groaned, his face contorting in pain.

"Dean!"

"Yeah?" he grunted squeezing his eyes closed.

You scooted off of Dean's lap, ignoring his noises of disappointment. You pulled your shirt back on and grabbed Dean's shirt before he could. You threw it across the room, then made him scoot forward. He put his head in his hands and let you examine him.

"You were going to have sex with a fairly new- and deep- stab wound?" you asked in disbelief.

"That was the idea," he muttered.

You rolled your eyes and looked at his back. You gasped when you saw it. There wasn't a bandage and your first thought was to bandage it. It was around 3 inches long right through the upper part of his back. It was about an inch deep. You heard him sigh and your eyes just got wider. You got up and limped over to your gauze, again ignoring Dean's protests. One look from you shut him up and he let you bandage his wound back up.

"So when were you going to tell me?" you asked, slightly mad.

"I didn't want you to worry," he said quietly.

You sighed and looked down. You understood and you couldn't stay mad at him, but you were still sad. Without a bandage, it could have been seriously infected and for what? So you wouldn't notice? You hid a wince as you noticed your ankle throbbing. You pulled your hair back into a ponytail and said, "I'm going to go get some food."

"(Y/N), wait," Dean called out from behind you as you limped off. He caught up to you and said, "You're not supposed to be walking right now. Why don't you lie back down and I'll get you something." He looked at you with pleading eyes.

"Dean, please. Just go lay down or something," you said, not slowing down.

He grabbed your arm and you spun around. You crossed your arms, went a little limp when you saw the hurt and pain in Dean's eyes.

"I just don't like that you tried to hide something like that from me. It could've gotten infected, Dean," you said quietly. 

"What this little cut?" he scoffed, but the smirk left his face when he saw your face. "What if your ankle got worse and you couldn't run and the knife went in deeper than just an inch?" he asked his face falling again.

"I understand. I just don't like that you tried to hide that from me."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you because of me- at all." 

"I'm a hunter. Of course things are going to happen to me, but I like this life. You know, saving people, hunting things. It's not perfect, but for me it is," you said quietly. "I understand that you want to protect me from everything, but you can't and you need-  _I_ need you to understand that... Because... I love you," you said. You jumped a little at your own words. That was the first time you had said that, but you felt that way in your heart.

Dean looked stunned and you looked away, afraid you had scared him off. You started to walk off, holding back tears, when Dean grabbed your arms and spun you around. "Wait. I love you too, (Y/N)," he said. 

You smiled and threw your arms around him and he embraced you. You two touched your foreheads together and he pressed a light kiss to your lips. 

"God, pda!" you heard Sam mutter as he walked into the kitchen and walked right back out.

You and Dean laughed at his brother's unexpected entrance. He picked you up, despite your protests and brought you back to his room. Dean laid you gently on his bed, pressing a kiss to your forehead before laying down next to you, on his side.

"What no attempts at sex?" you teased.

"Nah, you wouldn't left me anyways," he said smiling. "So how about we just talk instead?"

Your smile grew. He really did love you. "Well you  _can_ take your shirt off, if you want. Just to give your 'cut' a little bit more air."

Dean smirked. "Ah, I knew you couldn't resist this," he said gesturing to his abs after he took his shirt off.

You giggled and blushed. Being a hunter was far from a perfect life, but as long you had Dean, it was damn perfect to you.


End file.
